Colonel Lloyd Venture
'''Colonel Lloyd Venture '''is the grandfather of Jonas, the great-grandfather of Dr. Thaddeus Venture and Jonas "JJ" Venture Jr., and the great-great-grandfather of Hank and Dean Venture and Dermott Fictel. He was the leader of The Guild, a precursor to the modern Guild of Calamitous Intent. He first appeared in the season 3 episode, "ORB". History As a member of The Guild, Colonel Venture protected and studied the fabled Orb. He was a also close friend of his bodyguard Eugen Sandow, and has an unfriendly rivalry with his fellow member Fantômas. When the Orb became the center of The Guild's battle against Nikola Tesla and the Avon Ladies, Lloyd argued against using the Orb against their enemies too soon while in favor of proceeding slowly with it. However, due to the increasingly dire situation, Lloyd later considered activating the Orb much to the dissatisfaction of Sandow, who pleaded with Lloyd not to use it. When Lloyd began fiddling with the Orb, Sandow begged him once again to stop what he is about to do but Venture ignored him by stating that "I must!" But to Lloyd's dismay, Sandow broke the Orb and he then explained to Venture that he was assigned by his employers to kill him if he attempt to activate the device. Relieved that Sandow didn't do as commanded, Venture nervously gives his thanks to his bodyguard. He and Sandow then decided to keep the Orb's damage a secret in which Venture only repaired the Orb's outer casing.Season 4, "The Revenge Society" In The Venture Bros. & The Curse of the Haunted Problem, Sergeant Hatred gives a tour of VenTech Tower and mentions that Lloyd Venture was part of the first landing on the moon in 1902. Lloyd's supposed spacesuit is held in the museum in the Tower. Episode Appearances/Mentions *Escape to the House of Mummies Part II (Thaddeus Venture mentions Lloyd Venture, though not by name, as a super-scientist or a milliner) *ORB (First appearance, flashback) *The Revenge Society (Flashback) *Pinstripes & Poltergeists (Mentioned, though not by name) *Hostile Makeover ("Col. Lloyd Venture Millinery & Automata Co. Building" appears above the front entrance to the VenTech Tower) *The Venture Bros. & The Curse of the Haunted Problem (Mentioned) Trivia *In Escape to the House of Mummies Part II, Thaddeus Venture mentions he thinks his great-great-grandfather was a milliner. *In Pinstripes & Poltergeists, Thaddeus Venture is hit with a notice of a zoning violation for the Venture Compound for not using enough of it for prosocial, altruistic purposes. According to the notice, Lloyd had long ago zoned the Compound for the "care and upkeep of American rightness and the active defense of her civil needs." Had the matter not been taken care of, Thaddeus Venture would have lost it to the Mammoth Corporation. The lawsuit was part of a scheme launched by Monstroso. *Colonel Venture bears a strong physical resemblance to Richard Henry Savage, a real life Victorian-era adventurer and author whose life is believed to have inspired the character of Doc Savage, upon whom Jonas Venture Sr. is partly based. References Category:Venture Family's Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fictional scientists Category:Voiced By Christopher McCulloch Category:The Original Guild Category:Male Characters category:Posthumous Characters Category:The Venture Bros. characters Category:Scientists Category:Adventurers Category:Venture Family